


Bound in the Purple

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, Bit Gag, Bondage, Crotch Rope, F/M, Gags, Hair bondage, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, breast bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's his princess, to do with as he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in the Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fefairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefairi/gifts).



The ropes were silk, smooth and lovingly oiled, but she'd been trussed in them so long that they felt like rough, crude hemp against her skin. Feferi groaned into the leather and wood bitgag clenched between her teeth as she tried move her aching body. She was rewarded by her bondage biting deeper. A skillfully woven harness around her chest held her hefty breasts up and apart, while two crosses of rope dug in to the soft flesh, connected to loops outlining her nipples. They were both so stiff, reacting to the cool air and the cruelty of her situation, and a purple flush tinted their dark grey skin.

Further down, Feferi's legs were bound into a kneeling position, her thighs lashed to her calves by thick loops expertly knotted together. Most fiendish of all, however, was the way she was forced to maintain her posture and keep her hands in place. Her wrists were bound together, and she was required to hold her hands against her stomach, just above her lap. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and a rope had been intricately braided into it. This ran down her back, between her buttocks and thighs and emerged to connect to her wrist tie. If she let her head droop, leaned forward or tried to raise her hands the rope yanked painfully on her hair. 

Worse, any movement tightened the rope around her crotch. It had just enough slack to nestle against her most secret place if she stayed in position, but the instant she moved it slipped between her lips, sawing over delicate membranes, while a knot tied in just the right place bumped her clitoris, sending shocks of impossibly intense sensation zapping through her. Every time the rope tautened - either because a traitorous muscle spasmed or because she simply didn't have the energy to hold herself up - she had to clamp her jaw down on her gag and force herself to freeze, to stay as stationary as she could, because if she moved the friction and heat surged until she was frightened she'd burn herself. 

So Feferi stayed for she knew not how long, agonising against her agonies, aching for relief from her aches. She fought a constant, baffling tide: pain surged, pleasure receded, pleasure surged, pain receded. Over and over until the air whistled in through her nose, filled her lungs, rushed through her throat, but what should have been a mighty and anguished howl was cruelly neutered by her gag, leaving it unvoiced and unsatisfying. 

And then he spoke.

"'Ow are ye, my pet?"

Dualscar. Her torment and her temptation. His voice came from behind her and she tried to wriggle round to see him, but the ropes pinched to the point where she gave up and entreated him with pathetic groans and whimpers.

"Shh, shh, my lovely." He stepped into view and stared down at her, transfixing her with his gaze. "What a state my princess has gotten 'erself in." He crouched and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, with which he wiped away the mascara trails streaking her cheeks, the tears beaded in her eyes and the sheen of drool that dripped from her chin.

"There, my precious little prawn. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be crying." He gave the gossamer tissue of one of her cheek fins an affectionate tug, and she felt the coldness of his rings against her skin. "Are the ropes 'urting?"

Feferi murmured an urgent affirmative, trying to convey her desperation as best she could. Dualscar made soothing noises and said "Not long now, just a little while more."

His hand wandered down to her right breast, where his thumb flicked over her nipple, where his fingers moulded her pliant flesh. She winced, feeling his fingernails prickling her, then whined as he realised he was doing it on purpose, squeezing harder and harder until he left the blush of bruises and crescented, dark purple nail marks on her.

With sudden ferocity, he reached down and cupped her mound, driving the rope between her lower lips, making her squeak and squeal. 

"Ye've been a good girl." He plucked at the rope, strumming it like a guitar string, then delicately shifted it to one side, careful not to pull overmuch on her hair.

"A very good girl." He teased her clit out from its hiding place: a feather-light tap here, a quick rub there.

"'Aven't ye, sweet'eart?" Feferi groaned, nodding furiously, and Dualscar plunged two fingers into her pussy, rings and all, filling her with hard metal and leathery, callous skin. She arched backwards and wailed as Dualscar frigged her, fingers knuckle deep, thumb hard at work on her jewel. He drew out every last instance where the ropes had chafed her skin over the past hours, every ache, every pain, every frustration, he drew them out and turned them into rivers of fire coursing through the pumps and chambers of her vascular system, pooling them in her loins until she had to clench her thighs together and will her fluttering muscles to stay still.

It was no good, though. She couldn't resist the Orphaner. Nothing could stop the nova building in her belly, nothing could stop it blasting out through her when his fingertips jammed one last time against the sensitive spot inside her, nothing stopped her from screaming and sobbing, writhing against the ropes, all to the mind-numbing reverberation of the pleasure throbbing in her skull.

She slumped, drained. Dualscar was petting her, whispering his endearments. "Ye earned that, little one, for being so good and patient. Now, I'll be back again soon, but in the meantime here's another little treat for ye."

The buzz was at the very edge of hearing, and Feferi felt the vibrator being pushed into her before she realised what it was. Dualscar settled it in her nook and pulled her crotch rope back into place, holding it inside her. The vibration was so slight, so faint, like an itch that didn't even need to be scratched. But an itch all the same.

Dualscar patted her head one last time, said "See you later, princess," and walked away. And no matter how much Feferi whined, moaned, begged and prayed over the following hours, he didn't come back until he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Fefairi (fefairi.tumblr.com) in honour of her inspired plan for Fefuary - a whole month of Fef-inspired goodness. Find more of my stories and keep up to date with them at geistygeist.tumblr.com!


End file.
